New student
by Miiyuki Kyoko
Summary: Wah! Di sekolah ada murid baru nih!. Kira- kira siapa ya?. Wajahnya mirip dengan Aelita . dari mata, hidung, alis sampai mulut. Siapa ,ya? Siapa, ya?.
1. Chapter 1

**New Student ****( Part 1 )**

Pelajaran ini adalah pelajaran terakhir, yaitu pelajaran ibu Hertz…

"Murid-murid!,sepertinya kita kedatangan teman baru." Ucap ibu Hertz sehabis keluar dari kelas.

"Hah!. Siapa ya, Ulrich?," Tanya Odd pada Ulrich.

"Sepertinya yang ada dipikiranmu hanya cantik dan tidak, tapi kalau anak itu perempuan, iya kan?," ledek Ulrich.

"Ya….…90% iya, 10% bukan," bela Odd. Sebenarnya memang benar, yang ada dipikirannya hanya itu.

"Kalau begitu… ayo masuk," perintah ibu Hertz pada anak baru yang berada didepan pintu.

Eng..ingg..eeenggg…..

"Wah! Cantik sekali," Odd terkesan. Yang lain tidak mendengarkan apa- apa, semua sibuk dengan urusannya masing- masing.

"Tuh kan benar!," sambung Ulrich membenarkan ledekannya tadi.

"Ya.. kau benar yang kupikirkan hanya itu saja," Odd berkata jujur.

"Ayo, perkenalkan namamu,"perintah ibu Hertz pada anak baru itu.

"Emmm… namaku Lizzie Verhegger ( Lizi Verhejer)," ucap Lizzie malu- malu.

"Oke. ….Odd, tolong minta sebuah kursi pada Jim," perintah ibu Hertz.

"Oh, baik bu!," terima Odd dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas.

:P

Di koridor…

"Untung aku yang disuruh mengambil kursi. Kan lumayan bisa terbebas dari pelajaran kimia yang membosankan itu dan bisa membawakan kursi yang special untuknya. Huh! Manis sekali dia," gumam Odd sambil tersenyum dengan pipi yang berubah menjadi merah.

Saat ini, Jim sedang tidak ada diluar. Jadi Odd harus keruangannya.

:P

Di depan ruangan Jim…

Tok…tok..tok…

"Masuk," ucap Jim.

"Emm… pak Jim, aku di suruh ibu Hertz untuk mengambil kursi," jelas Odd.

"Ambil disana. O iya ,Odd untuk siapa kursi itu?," Tanya Jim.

"Untuk murid baru. Dah… permisi," jawab Odd.

:P

Didepan kelas….

Tok…tok…tok..

"Masuk," ucap ibu Hertz. Lalu Odd segera masuk.

"Bu! ,kursinya ditaruh dimana?," Tanya Odd.

"Emm… sepertinya ditempat kau dan Ulrich saja karena memang tidak ada tempat lain lagi," jawab ibu Hertz.

"Yeah!," gumam Odd. "Ulrich! Geser sedikit," perintah Odd.

"Ya… baiklah," ucap Ulrich sambil menggeser kursinya.

"Silakan nona cantik," Odd mempersilakan.

"Hemm… terimakasih," Lizzie berterimakasih sambil tersenyum manis pada Odd dan dia pun langsung duduk.

10 menit berlalu, pelajaran terakhir selesai, semua murid kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing ( harusnya sih makan malam dulu, tapi mereka tidak pergi ke kantin, yang pergi hanya sebagian saja).

"Kita ke kamar sama-sama, ya?," pinta Aelita."Iya," ucap Lizzie singkat.

Saat di depan kamar Aelita…

"Ehh, kenapa kau masih mengikutiku, Lizzie?," Tanya Aelita.

"Ya, karena kamarku di samping kamarmu," jawab Lizzie.

"Oh, ya sudah. Dah!, " Aelita mengakhiri pembicaraan.

To be continued (T. B. C)...(bukan penyakit lho)

Yuki: ( lari- lari gak jelas) Tolong! Tolong! Tolong!...

Odd: ( muncul didepan Yuki yang lagi lari- lari) HUAAHH!...

Yuki: (berhenti mendadak tapi telat) ODD!..

BRUUKK…( jatuh berdua)

Odd: Huh!, sakit tahu!

Yuki: Memangnya kau saja yang sakit!, aku juga sakit!. Tadi kau ngapain datang- datang didepan Yuki, kan Yuki kaget ,jadi telat deh berhentinya!. ( marah-marah)

Odd: Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu!. Kau tadi ngapain lari- lari gaje gitu?

Yuki: Lagi nyari inspirasi!. Siapa tahu dapat kalau lagi lari- lari gaje kaya gitu!.

Odd: ( didalam hati: kurang kerjaan, dasar orang aneh!)

Yuki: Heh!, Yuki tahu yang kau bicarakan di dalam hatimu! ( mukanya mulai menghitam kaya malaikat pencabut nyawa.. wahahaha..-_-"" )

Odd: Aa.. kok bisa? ( didalam hati lagi: serem)

Yuki:: Tuh kan!, ngomong apa lagi tuh?

Odd: Kau tahu dari mana?

Yuki: Yuki kan punya jurus mata batin! ( ucapannya mulai sombong…* BODO!*)

Aelita: Duh!, ini sih nggak bakalan selesai!

Ulrich: sabar aja, Aelita

Jeremy: Birkan saja mereka berdebat terus.

Yumi+ Lizzie: THAT'S RIGTH!

Yuki: STOPP!. Odd, kita berdebatnya pakai kayu, yuk!. Biar lebih seru (wahahahaha..* tawa malaikat pencabut nyawa*)

Odd: TIDAK!... aku tidak mau ,pasti nanti aku yang kalah!

Yuki: Benar sekali! ( lari-lari ngejar Odd sambil bawa kayu besar)

Odd: Huaaaaa!...(lari pake super sprint punya Ulrich)

Ulrich: ODD! Itu super sprint punyaku, Jangan di pakai!

Odd: Aku pinjam sebentar! ( masih lari-lari) Huaaaa!

Jeremy: Huhh! Dasar, mereka aneh sekali ya?

Lizzie: Mungkin otak mereka sedikit bergeser.

:P


	2. Chapter 2

**New Student **** (part 2)**

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko © Moonscoop season 2. Hehehe… semuanya masih sama kok kaya di part 1, tapi mungkin kurang complete..( MUNGKIINN) jadi sedikit deh kata-katanya, bingung mau kasih tahu apa (gaje ya?).

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Humor, Adventure

Summary: Lizzie itu siapa ya?, kok sepertinya Aelita kenal, jadi tambah penasaran . emm.. jangan- jangan Lizzie itu adalah…

:P

Di atas tempat tidur Aelita berpikir.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal Lizzie. Tapi siapa, ya?,"Tanya Aelita pada dirinya sendiri.

Pindah ke kamar Lizzie….

"Sepertinya aku mengenal Aelita. Tapi siapa ya?,"pertanyaannya mirip seperti Aelita.

"Emmp… rambutnya sama sepertiku tapi warnanya cokelat seperti Ulrich. Matanya mirip sepertiku, wajahnya juga. Emmp.. ja..,"

Ucapan Aelita terpotong karena ia mengingat sesuatu. Di gambaran ingatannya ada Aelita dan seorang anak persis seperti Lizzie. Mungkin umurnya sudah sekitar 10 atau mungkin 11 tahun. Aelita memanggil seorang pria yang sepertinya Ayah dari anak yang mirip Lizzie dengan sebutan"Paman".

"Haah!. Ja..jangan-jangan aku sepupu Lizzie!," ingat Aelita. Aelita bergegas pergi ke kamar Lizzie.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Lizzie!, apa kau di dalam?," panggil Aelita. Dia langsung membuka pintu kamar Lizzie dan melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam. Kemudian pergi ke kamar Jeremy.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk," ucap Jeremy.

"Jeremy!, apa kau melihat Lizzie?," Tanya Aelita.

"Tidak. Memang ada apa, Aelita?," Tanya Jeremy.

"Kalau mau tahu, ikut aku ke kamar Odd dan Ulrich. Mungkin dia ada di sana," jelas Aelita.

"Baiklah,"

:P

Di depan kamar Odd dan Ulrich…

Cekreekk…

"….Lizzie!. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," ucap Aelita.

"…maaf, tadi aku di ajak dia ke sini. Eeh, siapa namamu tadi?," Tanya Lizzie.

"Odd. Masa kau lupa dengan orang setampan diriku," Odd memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Apa katamu?, nampan?," ledek Ulrich.

"Huuuhh!," keluh Odd. Jeremy sedang sibuk mengotak-atik laptopnya, jadi, dia tidak merespon obrolan teman-temannya, tapi dia mendengarkan.

"Jadi, ada apa?," Tanya Lizzie.

"Ohh, emmp.. apa kau kenal...'Franz Hopper'?," Tanya Aelita.

"Iya, dia pamanku. Haah!, kenapa kau mengenalnya?,"Tanya Lizzie.

"APA?!. DIA PAMANMU!?," seru yang lain dan tiba-tiba Yumi datang dan mengikuti pertanyaan yang lain.

"Aku, anaknya Franz Hopper, Lizzie," jawab Aelita.

"Jadi, kau….Aelita….yang suka mengajakku ke Lab paman Franz?," Tanya Lizzie.

"Ya," jawab Aelita singkat.

"Tunggu, jadi kalian bersaudara?," Tanya Yumi.

"Ya,"

"Wow! Keren!," seru Odd.

"Oh, tidak!, X.A.N.A mengaktifkan menara. Ayo! Kita harus segera ke pabrik," perintah Jeremy.

"Hei!, bagaimana denganku?," Tanya Lizzie yang semakin bingung karena teman-temannya panik.

"Kau ikut dengan kami," jawab Jeremy dan mereka bergegas pergi menuju pabrik .

:P

Sampai di pabrik…

"Odd, Ulrich, kalian duluan!," perintah Jeremy.

Odd dan Ulrich masuk ke dalam scanner untuk di virtulisasikan ke Lyoko.

"Transfer Odd!,"

"Transfer Ulrich!,"

"Scanner Odd!,"

"Scanner Ulrich!,"

"Virtualisasi!..,"

"Selanjutnya kalian bertiga," perintah Jeremy lagi.

"Eeeh.. kita mau kemana?," Tanya Lizzie.

"Sudah, kau masuk saja," jawab Aelita.

"Transfer Yumi!,"

"Transfer Lizzie!,"

"Transfer Aelita!,"

"Scanner Yumi!,"

"Scanner Lizzie!,"

"Scanner Aelita!," ( panjang ya :P )

"Virtualisasi!..,"

"Aku men-transfer kalian ke sector hutan. Emm…menaranya ada disebelah barat," jelas Jeremy.

"Hei, Lizzie!. Kau cantik sekali," puji Odd.

"Sungguh?. Terima kasih…. Odd," ucap Lizzie tapi ragu saat menyebut nama Odd.

"Yup!, bagus, kukira kau lupa dengan namaku," ucap Odd sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hemm… sedikit,"sambung Lizzie.

"Eee… Baiklah, dia Ulrich, dia Yumi, dia Aelita , dan dia emm maksudku yang di bumi Jeremy," jelas Odd.

"Hahaha.. bagus Odd. … tapi sepertinya kalian kedatangan tamu tak diundang,"Jeremy memberi tahu.

DUAARRR…

Lizzie terkena tembakan 'monster Block' karena tidak tahu ada apa di Lyoko, Dia hanya tahu keberadaan Lyoko saja, itu pun di beritahu pamannya,'Franz Hopper'. Jadi, dia kira monster Block itu baik.

"Oh, tidak! Lizzie!," seru Odd dan Jeremy.

"Lizzie, kau kehilangan 50 poin nyawa!," Jeremy memperingatkannya sambil menyimpan separuh data-data Lizzie yang belum ada di super computer.

"Lizzie, kau tidak apa-apa?," Odd panik.

"Yaa,"

"Hiaa!," seru Yumi dan Ulrich. Seperti biasa kalau mereka sedang menghadapi monster X.A.N.A. Odd memberitahukan cara menghancurkan monster X.A.N.A sampai detail sekali.

"Kau mengertikan, Lizzie?," tanya Odd.

"Ya. Tapi, apa senjataku?. Yang lain punya senjata," Tanya Lizzie. Odd berputar- putar mengelilingi Lizzie.

"Aha!, senjatamu pedang seperti Ulrich, ada dibelakangmu,"ucap Odd.

"Hem, kau benar!. Hah, aku akan mengalahkanmu kardus jelek yang jahat!," Lizzie mulai bersemangat.

"Hiaaa!. Hei , kalian cepat bantu kami!," perintah Ulrich.

"Ya,"

"Tema-teman, kendaraan sudah siap,"ucap Jeremy sehabis mengirimkan kendaraan.

"Lizzie, ayo naik," Odd menyuruh Lizzie naik ke Overboard-nya.

"Emm.. iya,"

"Pegangan…" tambah Odd.

DUAARR..DUARR..

"Aelita, cepat pergi ke menara," perintah Yumi.

"Hem.. iya," ucap Aelita. Aelita segera pergi ke menara untuk me-nonaktifkan menara.

…..

Tik..tik..tik..tikk..

"Menara di non-aktifkan,"

"Fiiuuhh, mudah sekali. Kembali ke masa lalu. Sekarang!," ucap Jeremy.

:P

Di kamar Jeremy…

Semuanya sedang berkumpul kecuali Yumi, dia sudah pulang karena hari sudah malam.

Cetak..cetik..cetak..cetik..

"Lizzie, aku sudah men-download kendaraan untukmu dan juga aku sudah mengetahui kelebihanmu," ucap Jeremy.

"Apa Jeremy?," Tanya Lizzie.

"Kendaraanmu OverSkateboard. Ya..itu hampir mirip seperti Overboard milik Odd. Hanya saja Overskateboard punya roda, jadi bisa berjalan seperti skateboard di bumi, dan kelebihanmu Super Jump. Jadi, kau bisa melompat sejauh mungkin," jelas Jeremy.

"O iya, Jeremy. Kenapa tadi saat Lizzie terkena tembakan monster Block dia langsung menghabiskan 50 poin nyawa sekaligus, kita saja, hanya 10 atau 20 poin nyawa yang hilang?," Tanya Odd.

"Ya.. aku tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin karena Lizzie belum pernah pergi ke Lyoko, jadi belum kebal seperti kalian. Ingatkan saat aku disuruh pergi ke Lyoko agar tidak mudah dirasuki X.A.N.A. aku langsung menghabiskan semua poin nyawaku hanya karena diserang Megatank, ya.. hanya Ulrich yang melihatnya" jelas Jeremy.

"Hahaha… benar, kasihan sekali Jeremy saat itu," ledek Ulrich.

"yaa.. benar sekali," tambah Jeremy.

"Emm..semua aku mau ke kamarku, ya?, kita lanjutkan besok, dah!,"ucap Lizzie"Ya, aku juga, dah!," sambung Aelita.

(T. B. C)

Odd: Lizzie, kau cantik sekali. (sambil memandangi Lizzie)

Ulrich: ( Datang tiba- tiba) DUARR!… lagi ngapain sih?

Odd: Eng..enggak..(masih natap Lizzie)

Ulrich: ( Melihat tatapan Odd) Ouh!... aku tahu, kau suka sama Lizzie ya? Hayoo ngaku..!

Odd: iya kali..

Yuki: (Nongol di belakang Ulrich) kok ngobrol berdua aja sih? Yuki ikutan dong?

Ulrich: Iih ngagetin aja!

Yuki: Sorry :P

Odd: Sudah!. Kalian pergi aja sana! Ganggu tahu.

Yuki + Ulrich: ( Dorong Odd pake kaki sampai nyusruk)

Odd: Aww! Uuh! Sakit…

Lizzie: ( datang menghampiri Odd) Odd, kau sedang apa?

Odd: Aahh, tidak…( pingsan gaje)

BRUKK…


	3. Chapter 3

**New Student **** (part 3)**

Disclaimer: : Code Lyoko © Moonscoop season 2. Tokoh- tokoh di Code Lyoko bukan punya Yuki, yang punya Yuki ceritanya.. OK?.. . Disclaimernya aneh, ya? Nggak apa-apakan?.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Humor

Summary: Sepertinya Odd mulai menyukai Lizzie sejak pertama bertemu. Sampai-sampai memberi bunga pada Lizzie. Tapi ada X.A.N.A yang mengganggunya. Didalam hati Odd "Mengganggu saja kau ,X.A.N.A dan monstermu!,"

:P

Yuki: (lagi ngobrol sama monsternya X.A.N.A *eh, kok nggak di tembak ya?*) Hei semua, kalian di bilang mengganggu sama Odd. Tendang aja dia ke sungai digital atau laut digital, terserah kalian !.( wahahaaha!* biasa, tawa malaikat pencabut nyawa*)

Monster-monster X.A.N.A: (ngepung Odd terus nendang Odd kesungai digital)

Odd: Huuaaaa!. AWAS KAU YUKI ! ( ngelepas sepatunya terus dilempar ke atas. Dan kena Yuki deh)

BUKK…

Yuki: AWW!, ODD !

:P

Back To The Story (B.T.T.S) 

"ODD!...BANGUN!..Hari libur jangan tidur terus!," teriak Ulrich.

"Emm..jangan ganggu aku, Ulrich!," seru Odd. Ulrich memanggil Kiwi dan menyuruhnya menjilat Odd.

"Kiwi!...," teriak Odd. Ia pun langsung bangun."Lizzie!," tambah Odd.

Odd langsung mengganti bajunya, menyisir rambut, menyikat gigi, memakai parfum, pokoknya rapi deh.

"Odd, kau tidak mandi?," Ulrich mengingatkan."O iya, " ingat Odd. Dia segera mandi, tapi mandi cowboy, itu lho yang mandinya super cepat.

"Selesai!," kata Odd sehabis keluar dari kamar mandi. "a..apa!, cepat sekali!..," komentar Ulrich.

"Haah.. aku sudah tidak sabar. Ulrich, apa kau punya bunga mawar?," Tanya Odd.

"Itu, di vas bunga. Memangnya bunga itu untuk siapa, Odd?," Tanya Ulrich.

"Untuk pacarku-lah!, siapa lagi?,"kata Odd bangga.

"Memangnya siapa pacarmu, hah?. Sissi.., memangnya ada yang mau denganmu?," ledek Ulrich.

"Bukan Sissi!, tapi Li…," Odd langsung menutup mulutnya. "Maaf, Ulrich, aku sudah terlambat,. Dah!," tambah Odd dan langsung berlari memakai kecepatan super menuju kamar Lizzie.

"Itu kan super sprint milikku," kata Ulrich saat melihat Odd berlari memakai super sprint miliknya.

:P

Yuki: Hmm.. kelihatannya ada yang lagi Dag..dig..dug.. nih. Aku tahu siapa pacar Odd.

Odd: (masukin sepatu ke mulut Yuki) YUKI !, jangan bilang siapa-siapa!. Kan belum tahu kalau dia mau atau tidak!

Yuki: (nginjek kaki Odd) 

Odd: AWW!. ...J

BAK..BUK…BAK..BUK..BAK..

Ulrich: Hmm..hmm . semua, kita back to the story aja ,ya. Dah?. O iya, memangnya siapa pacar Odd?

Jeremy: Itu.. yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yumi dan Aelita. Hei, ada yang punya popcorn,tidak? Lagi seru nih, ada film action, gratis lagi!

Aelita+Lizzie+Yumi: …hah…..Ikutan dong?

B.T.T.S 

Sampai di depan kamar Lizzie..

Hosh…hosh..hoshh.. "Huh, sampai juga," Odd terengah-engah.

CEKREKK..

"Hei!, kau sedang apa?," Tanya Lizzie yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

Odd langsung menegakkan badannya, lalu memberikan bunga mawar yang dia bawa. Tanpa basa-basi di langsung mengatakan… "Lizzie… mau tidak kau menjadi pacarku?,"

"…,"

"Te….terimakasih. tapi, kurasa…...kita menjadi teman saja," Lizzie menolak permintaan Odd.

"Emm..ya, aku sudah tahu pasti kau akan bilang begitu. Eh, tapi tidak apa-apa, kita berteman saja," Odd menerima penolakkan Lizzie sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Hmm.. ayo masuk," Lizzie mempersilakan masuk. Sebenarnya Odd kecewa atas penolakkan Lizzie. Tapi, tidak apa-apa dia tetap senang.

"Lizzie… memang kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi pacarku?," Tanya Odd penasaran.

"Emm.. aku..aku tidak mau saja. Sepertinya aku hanya ingin berteman denagan kalian semua," jawab Lizzie ragu.

"Oh, ya sudah. Emm.. kita ke taman saja mau tidak?," ujar Odd.

"Hemm.. ayo,". Mereka pergi ke taman dan ingin bersenang-senang.

:P

Di kamar Jeremy…

Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, dan Yumi sedang berkumpul. Aelita melihat keadaan diluar dari jendela.

"Ah… hei, semua, bukannya itu Odd dan Lizzie," tebak Aelita yang sedang melihat Odd dan Lizzie sedang berjalan sambil membawa es krim.

"Tidak mungkin, Aelita. Odd hari ini sedang berkencan….. ... APA?," bantah Ulrich tapi saat mendengar kata 'Lizzie' ia terkejut. Dia langsung melihat keluar jendela begitu pun Yumi dan Jeremy. Mereka melihat Odd dan Lizzie sedang memakan es krim berdua.

"Ya..ya.. kurasa Odd berkencan dengan Lizzie," tebak Jeremy.

"Hihihihi.. ya, sepertinya kita dapat berita baru tentang Odd," tambah Yumi.

Yuki: Hahaha.. Odd akhirnya kau ketahuan juga ya?. Tidak perlu ku siarkan di radio gitu…( se-repot itu..)

Odd: Tidak!, kami hanya berteman

Lizzie: itu benar

Aelita: kurasa tidak masalah kalian berpacaran

Yumi: Itu benar…:P

B.T.T.S 

"Bagaimana kalau kita menemui mereka?," ujar Jeremy."setuju!," seru semua.

"Emm..Jeremy, aku pinjam kamera, ya?,"pinta Yumi.

"Ya,".

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju taman, dimana Odd dan Lizzie sedang berkencan..hahaha. Saat sudah sampai di tempat Odd dan Lizzie duduk, Yumi langsung memotret Odd dan Lizzie. Mereka kaget saat semua datang.

"Yeah!, aku dapat foto kalian!," seru Yumi.

"Yumi!, berikan foto itu!," perintah Odd.

"Tidak akan," bantah Yumi.

"Huuh!, ya sudah itu kan tidak berguna," kata Odd.

"Hei..hei, apa yang kalian lakukan, hah? berkencan,"ledek Ulrich.

"Tidak, ini hanya sambutan hangat dariku untuk Lizzie," bela Odd.

Jeremy duduk disamping Lizzie dan membuka laptopnya.

CETAK..CETIK..CETAKK…CETIK..PIP..PIP..PIP..PIP..

"Oh, tidak… X.A.N.A meng-aktifkan menara," Jeremy memberi tahu tapi dengan nada yang meremehkan X.A.N.A.

"Ukkhh! Dasar X.A.N.A! . mengganggu sekali kau!,"Odd marah.

"Ayo kita ke pabrik!," ujar Yumi.

T.B.C

Yuki: Hahaha…Odd, bagaimana?

Odd: Bagaimana apanya, dasar orang aneh?

Yuki: Tentang Lizzie….hah,hah,.. ayo jawab…

Odd: Kita Cuma berteman… tapi pertemanan yang special…

Yuki: Sama aja, bray :P! ( nyalain radio)..

Odd: BERISIK! (mati–in radio)

Yuki: Hei! ( ngambil kayu besar)

Odd: ( lari-lari) Huuaaa!

Aelita: Kambuh lagi deh gilanya..

Ulrich: Ada yang punya kodok nggak?

Jeremy: Ini ada kodok (lempar kodok ke Ulrich)

Ulrich: ( Nangkep kodok yang di kasih Jeremy) terima kasih, Jeremy

Jeremy: iya ,sama-sama

Ulrich: (ngelempar kodok ke Yuki dan Odd yang lagi tonjok-tonjokan)

Yuki: AAAARRRGGGHHH! KODOK! ( nendang kodoknya ke muka Odd *sebenarnya sih takut* )

Odd: iiiiiiii! Kenapa kau ngelemparnya ke mukaku?

BAK..BUK..BAK..BUK…BAK…

Ulrich: Ternyata masih nggak mempan ,ya. Gagal deh rencanaku.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Student **** (part 4)**

Disclaimer: : Code Lyoko © Moonscoop season 2. Tokoh- tokoh di Code Lyoko bukan punya Yuki, yang punya Yuki ceritanya.. OK?.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Humor, Adventure

Summary: Waduh! Gawat!, Saat para Lyoko warrior ingin pergi menuju pabrik, tiba-tiba saja angin besar datang!. Apakah itu perbuatan X.A.N.A ,ya?. Bagaimana ini?.

:P

SYUUNG…HYUUU…WUUSSHH…

"Tunggu, sepertinya ada angin besar,"ucap Jeremy sebelum berlari menuju pabrik.

"Iya, kau benar , Jeremy," Lizzie membenarkan perkataan Jeremy.

Tiba-tiba dari depan pintu Kadic ada suara Jim yang memanggil anak-anak agar masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing.

"Gawat, bagaimana ini?," Tanya Odd pada semua.

"Kurasa anginnya datang dari sana. Kita lewat saluran air di rumah pertapaan saja!," ujar Jeremy. Mereka segera pergi ke rumah pertapaan dan langsung ke pabrik.

KRETAK..KRETAKK..KRETAK…WUSSHH..

"Sepertinya angin itu mengikuti kita!," seru Ulrich yang berada paling belakang. "Kurasa ini perbuatan X.A.N.A," tambah Ulrich.

"Wuuaaah!...,"teriak Ulrich karena ia diseret angin yang di kendalikan X.A.N.A.

Yuki: Awas ,Ulrich!

Ulrich: Telat!

B.T.T.S 

"Kalian cepat pergi!, jangan khawatirkan aku!..Wuuuaaaa!," tambah Ulrich. Ulrich berada di dalam angin besar itu, di putar-putar seperti di dalam mesin cuci. Yang lain berusaha untuk tetap berlari menuju pabrik.

:P

Sampai di pabrik….

"Odd, Lizzie kalian masuk ke scanner…hihihi.. kurasa kalian lumayan cocok," perintah Jeremy sambil meledek mereka berdua.

"Jeremy, ini bukan saatnya bercanda," bela Odd.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius, Odd,"jawab Jeremy.

"Hihihihi…." Yumi dan Aelita tertawa.

"Transfer Odd..,"

"Transfer Lizzie..,"

"Scanner Odd..,"

"Scanner Lizzie..,"

"Virtualisasi!..,"

"Selanjutnya kalian!," tambah Jeremy.

"Transfer Yumi..,"

"Transfer Aelita..,"

"Scanner Yumi..,"

"Scanner Aelita..,"

"Virtualisasi!..,"

"Menaranya ada di sector gurun, arah jam 2," jelas Jeremy. Odd, Yumi, Aelita, dan, Lizzie berlari menuju menara yang aktif.

Tiba-tiba Odd berhenti berlari, "Tidak ada monster, ini mencurigakan," kata Odd sambil melihat di sekelilingnya.

"Iya, Odd. Tapi ini sudah biasa," sambung Yumi.

:P

"Jeremy, apa mereka baik-baik saja?," Tanya Ulrich yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan duduk di pojok ruangan sambil memegang perutnya.

Jeremy menghampiri Ulrich ,"Ulrich, apa kau baik-baik saja?," Jeremy balik bertanya.

"Ya.. tadi tiba-tiba saja aku di muntahkan angin itu. Emm.. rasanya aku seperti mau muntah…. Di putar-putar seperti di dalam mesin cuci. Jeremy, jangan kirim aku ke Lyoko dulu ,ya? Aku masih pusing dan sakit perut," pinta Ulrich.

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu…,"

PIP..PIP..PIP…

"Oh tidak!," teriak Jeremy dan langsung memakai headphone-nya.

"AAARRGGHH!.. cicak!..," teriak Lizzie yang kaget melihat tarantula yang datang di belakangnya secara tiba-tiba. Saking takutnya, dia sampai bersembunyi di belakang Odd.

"Lizzie, itu bukan cicak, tapi itu tarantula," jelas Odd.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu," tambah Lizzie.

"Teman-teman, kendaraan akan segera datang kesana," Jeremy memberi tahu.

"Wow! Keren sekali, Jeremy," Lizzie terkesan saat melihat kendaraannya. Lizzie segera mencoba Overskateboard-nya. Dia langsung bisa karena dia memang bisa bermain skateboard.

"Hiiaa!..," seru Yumi.

"Aelita, apa kau melihat menaranya?," Tanya Yumi sambil mengalahkan tarantula.

"Emm..tidak, aku tidak melihatnya. Jeremy, dimana menaranya, aku tidak melihat apa-apa disini," Tanya Aelita pada Jeremy.

"Iya, ada di sebelah selatan," jawab Jeremy.

:P

Di Kadic…

"Aargh!, ayah! Bagaimana ini?. Aku takut Yah," teriak Sissi.

"Sissi, tenanglah. Jim, tutup semua jendela dan pintu!," perintah kepala sekolah. Jim segera menutup semua pintu dan jendela yang terbuka.

"Wuuaaaa!," teriak Jim saat sedang ingin menutup jendela yang terakhir. Jim di seret angin besar yang di kendalikan X.A.N.A dan diputar-putar seperti Ulrich tadi.

:P

Di Lyoko….

"Haah, tidak ada.. Yumi, coba turun kedalam terowongan itu," pinta Aelita sambil menunjuk ke terowongan yang ada di bawahnya.

DUAARR…

"Odd!," teriak Lizzie. Odd sudah menghabiskan semua poin nyawanya dan 'game over'.

"Itu dia, ada di sana!," Aelita memberi tahu. Yumi segera menurunkan Overwings-nya dan Aelita berlari menuju menara.

"….."

TIK..TIKK..TIIIK.. menara di non-aktifkan..

"Fuuhh!, kembali ke masa lalu, sekarang!," ucap Jeremy dan semua telah kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu.

:P

Di taman….

"Ulrich, ada apa denganmu?," Tanya Jeremy.

"Emm.. seperti yang ku bilang saat sebelum ke masa lalu. Uukkhh..,"jawab Ulrich sambil memegang perutnya. Sepertinya dia masih membayangkan bagaimana rasanya di dalam perut angin besar.

BRUKK.. Ulrich tiba-tiba pingsan..

"ULRICH!," seru semua. Ulrich di bawa ke klinik dan di periksa.

"Sepertinya dia sedang mabuk, jangan Khawatir," ucap perawat klinik.

"Ah, aku di mana?. Uukkhh," Tanya Ulrich.

"Kau ada di klinik, Ulrich," jawab Jeremy.

"Kurasa dia sudah lebih baik," kata perawat klinik. Ulrich bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mereka kembali ke kamar Jeremy,

:P

Sampai di kamar Jeremy…

"Ulrich, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?," Tanya Yumi.

"Emm… apa kau pernah masuk ke dalam mesin cuci ?, ya..kira-kira seperti itu rasanya," jawab Ulrich sambil memegang perutnya.

"Hahaha…," semua tertawa.

T.B.C

Yuki: Maaf ya, tadi saat Ulrich di bawa ke klinik, Yuki nggak nulis nama perawatnya, soalnya Yuki lupa namanya hehehe…

Ulrich: Capek deh!, bilang aja nggak tahu

Yuki: Yuki tahu, tapi lupa. Waktu di episode: Killer music saat Yumi bawa Odd ke klinik ,Yumi bilang nama perawatnya, tapi Yuki nggak nulis soalnya Yuki kira Yuki ingat, ternyata lupa :P

Ulrich: Dasar pikun!

Yuki: Ember. O iya ,Ulrich, memangnya kau pernah masuk ke dalam mesin cuci?

Ulrich: Itu kan kau yang buat cerita!.. kalau mau tahu rasanya, sini aku masukkin ke dalam mesin cuci! ( nyeret Yuki ke mesin cuci super besar terus di masukin deh ke dalam)

*wahahaha.. tawa temennya malaikat pencabut nyawa*)

Yuki: Wuuuaaaaa! ( muter-muter di dalam mesin cuci)

2 menit di dalam mesin cuci, terus di keluarin sama Ulrich

Yuki: Ahh, aduh.. pusing.. haa…ukkhh..U...Ulrich, ampun..( mukanya melas kaya anak tiri yang abis di siksa)

Ulrich: Ckckckck.. kasihan banget ya nih anak. Ya sudah, sana pergi!

Yuki: I iya Ayah..

Ulrich: Heh, aku bukan ayahmu!

Yuki: Tapi kok di mataku kayak ayah sih? Uukkhh

BRUKK…( pingsan)

Ulrich: Yah, dia pingsan, kasihan banget ya..

Aelita: Ulrich, kasihan Yuki…

Ulrich: Biarin, Aelita. Pasti sekarang di mimpinya, dia lagi muter-muter :P hehehe…


	5. Chapter 5

**New Student **** (part 5)**

~~~Balasan review~~~**  
**

To LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke: Iya, iya. Nanti kapan" Yuki bikin Ulrich kecebur di kali, selokan atau sumur atau lubang buaya.

Untuk yang keberapa kalinya (?) Yuki ucapkan...Arigatou!...( nyalain petasan #Duarr)**  
**

Ulrich: Woyyy!. Kenapa aku dibikin sengsara!

Yuki: Bodo!. EGP!. hush..hush...huussh..pergi kau! (diancam pake bambu runcing)

Ulrich: Wuuaa!, Maaf! (lari pake super sprint)

Yuki: Hey, all. GOOD READING!

:P

Disclaimer: : Code Lyoko © Moonscoop season 2. Tokoh- tokoh di Code Lyoko bukan punya Yuki, yang punya Yuki ceritanya.. OK?.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Humor,

Warning!: Semuanya gaje n' abal-abal

Summary: Kok, Odd sekarang jadi nanya-nanya tentang tinggi badan, ya?. Memangnya kenapa sih?. Jadi penasaran.

:P

Odd: ( mau ngambil jam Yuki di dinding soalnya rusak tapi sambil naik kursi) Ukkhh, sedi..kit.. lagi..ii..

Yuki: Lama banget sih, odd!. ( sambil megangin kursi)

Odd: Wuaa..wuaa pegangnya yang bener dong!.. wuaa... wuuaaa!

BRUKK….(jatuh nibanin Yuki)

Odd: Aduhh!.. pake ada acara jatuh segala sih, kan nggak ada di script!

Yuki: Emangnya ini pake script ya?

Odd: nggak tahu

Yuki: Dasar oncoy!. Coba tadi Yuki minta tolong Yumi aja. Jadi nyesel minta tolong kamu, Odd!

Odd: Maaf….sekali-kali aku nyiksa Yuki :P

Yuki: Woooo!

:P

Pagi ini Odd mengajak Jeremy jalan-jalan sambil mengobrol berdua.

"Jeremy, aku mau tanya sesuatu," pinta Odd.

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa, Odd?," Tanya Jeremy.

"Emm… tentang tinggi badan," jawab Odd dengan berbisik.

"Tumben sekali kau bertanya seperti itu. Memangnya ada apa dengan tinggi badan?," Tanya Jeremy.

"Tapi kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?," pinta Odd.

"Iya, tenang saja," Jeremy berjanji.

" Jadi..emm. kau tahu kan Lizzie itu lebih tinggi dariku, ya..tingginya sama seperti Ulrich. Apa lagi dia memakai sepatu boot. Aku sudah membandingkannya tadi malam," jelas Odd sedikit malu-malu _meow_.

"Oh, jadi masalah itu. Odd, memangnya kau sangat menyukai dia ,ya?," Tanya Jeremy.

"Tentu saja. Bagiku dia lebih cantik dari bidadari mana pun, di tambah lagi dia juga pintar..hihihi," jawab Odd senang.

"Hem, kalau masalah tinggi badan mungkin kau bisa mencoba berolahraga, misalnya: basket, renang atau lompat tali," ujar Jeremy.

"Kalau olahraga itu mudah!," kata Odd bangga.

"Tapi kau juga harus menjaga pola makanmu yang berlebihan itu. Misalnya emm, jangan terlalu banyak makan spageti dan bola daging, dan juga makanan lain yang mengandung lemak dan bla-bla-bla-bla. Kau sudah mengerti, Odd"? Tanya Jeremy.

"Apa! Aku tidak bisa makan spageti dan bola daging…huhuhu. Itu kan makanan favoritku,"keluh Odd.

"Ya, tapi memang seperti itu," tambah Jeremy.

:P

Kriing…kriiing…kriing….

Bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Semua murid di Kadic Academy sudah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing termasuk Odd dan Jeremy.

"Ada apa denganmu, Odd?," Tanya Lizzie yang duduk bersama Odd.

"Ti,tidak ada apa-apa. Tenang saja," jawab Odd sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa pelajaran sudah selesai, bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Semuanya pergi ke kantin dengan sangat bersemangat, tetapi Odd tidak. Dia masih mengingat penjelasan Jeremy tentang makanan.

"Ada apa, Odd?. Biasanya kau yang paling bersemangat kalau sudah bel makan siang," Tanya Ulrich.

"Tidak. Ulrich, tolong pesankan aku salad ya?," pinta Odd yang terlihat sangat _loyo_.

"A ,apa?!. Salad!," Ulrich terkejut.

Odd duduk di tempat favoritnya. Bertopang dagu sambil menatap semua teman-temanya yang bisa makan enak.

"Odd, ini makan siangmu. O iya, memangnya ada apa, Odd, biasanya kau memilih spageti dan bola daging?,"Tanya Ulrich yang bingung melihat Odd sedang tidak bersemangat.

"Hiks..hiks… Emm.. tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang baru!," jawab Odd yang awalnya sedih menjadi bersemangat.

"Oh, jadi begitu," ucap Ulrich singkat.

:P

Ke esokan harinya, yaitu hari Minggu dikamar Odd dan Ulrich…

"Odd, tumben sekali kau bermain lompat tali?," Tanya Ulrich saat melihat Odd sedang bermain lompat tali.

"Ah, aku sedang melakukan program 'OUMTB'!," seru Odd sambil terengah-engah.

"Apa itu 'OUMTB',?" Tanya Ulrich lagi.

"Eh, itu rahasia…," jawab Odd. Satu setengah jam Odd bermain lompat tali sampai akhirnya…

"Hai ,Odd, kau sedang apa?," Tanya Lizzie yang baru datang ke kamar Odd dan Ulrich.

"Huh, aku lelah sekali…,"jawab Odd. Tiba-tiba saja Odd pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Ah, Odd bangun. Ada apa denganmu?. Ulrich…Ulrich..tolong kesini!," panggil Lizzie.

"Ada apa?. Hei, ada apa dengannya?," Tanya Ulrich.

"Kurasa dia kelelahan. Angkat saja dia ke tempat tidur," ujar Lizzie. Ulrich segera mengangkat Odd ke tempat tidur.

30 menit Odd pingsan tapi akhirnya dia sadar kembali.

"Odd, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?, sampai pingsan begitu?," Tanya Lizzie yang duduk di samping Odd.

"A, aku… sebenarnya aku hanya ingin meninggikan badanku. Mungkin kau akan suka jika aku lebih tinggi…," jawab Odd malu.

"Odd…, aku lebih suka dirimu yang seperti ini. Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak terlalu tinggi atau..yang lain. Dengar ya, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa hanya karena aku," jelas Lizzie sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Odd , memberi Odd ciuman jarak jauh dan setelah itu pergi.

"Hap!. Aa…a..hihihiii… Yeah!," seru Odd senang sambil menangkap ciuman jarak jauh dari Lizzie.

"Sweet-sweat.."ledek Ulrich.

"Ulrich, pergi kau dari sini!. Aku sedang ingin merayakan kesenanganku sendiri," perintah Odd.

"Baiklah pangeran pingsan yang baru mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang gadis," ledek Ulrich lagi kemudian dia pergi ke kamar Jeremy.

:P

Sampai di kamar Jeremy…

"Ulrich, dimana Odd?," Tanya Jeremy.

"Sekarang Odd namanya pangeran pingsan," jawab Ulrich.

"A,apa maksudmu?," Tanya Jeremy lagi.

"Tadi, Odd sedang melakukan program 'OUMTB'….eh maksudku barmain lompat tali, lalu Lizzie datang dan tiba-tiba Odd pingsan karena lelah. Setelah dia bangun Lizzie memberikan penjelasan tentang apa yang Odd lakukan dan memberikan ciuman jarak jauh. Mengertikan maksudku?," jelas Ulrich dan bertanya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Jadi itu sebabnya dia di panggil Pangeran pingsan," jawab Jeremy.

Tiba-tiba….

"Hei Ulrich, kau bicara apa pada Jeremy?," Tanya Odd yang tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku hanya memberitahu tentang Pangeran pingsan. O iya, apa pestamu sudah selesai, Odd?,"Tanya Ulrich.

"Hei,hei apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?," Tanya Lizzie yang berada di belakang Odd dan memegang bahunya.

"Eh, malaikatku datang," ucap Odd sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Apa katamu ,Odd. Malaikat?," Tanya Jeremy.

"Tidak, tidak…,"

"Ya, malaikat. Dia kan Pangeran pingsan yang baru mendapatkan kasih sayang dari gadis yang dia cinta… Benarkan ,Odd?," Tanya Ulrich sambil meledek.

"Ya,ya, kau puas sekarang?," Tanya Odd malas.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?," sambung Lizzie.

"Itu, soal yang tadi …Pangeran pingsan….," jawab Ulrich.

* T.B.C *

Yuki: Ahahaha…. Kasian deh, Odd (sambil makan kue rasa cabe) 

Odd: ( mau lempar sepatu ke Yuki) YUKI!...(baru ngangkat sepatunya)

Yuki: ADUH!

Odd: Eh,kenapa kau?. Belum saja kulempar sepatunya, masa udah bilang 'aduh'

Aelita: Odd, apa yang kau lakukan pada Yuki?. Kasihan dia

Odd: Aku belum melakukan apa…

Yuki: ( Megangin perut)_Aduh!, sakit….

Aelita: Kau kenapa ,Yuki?

Yuki: Aku abis makan kue rasa cabe banyak banget..jadi sakit perut..

BRUKK…

Aelita: Yuki!.. kirain ada apa, ternyata gara-gara kue rasa cabe.. huuuh. Sini kuenya

Yuki: ( ngasih kue yang ada di dalam plastik sambil megangin perut)

Aelita: ( ngambil kuenya terus di lempar ke belakang. Di belakang ada Ulrich, Jeremy, dan Yumi yang lagi tiduran)

Ulrich+Jeremy+ Yumi: Asyik, ada kue..(berebutan kue terus di makan)

Ulrich+Jeremy +Yumi: ADUHH! ( sakit perut kayak Yuki)

Odd: Waduh, kuenya di makan sama mereka…

Aelita: Yah jadi nambah nih yang sakit perut. Yuki sih!.Woooo! (lempar Yuki pake baso)

Yuki: Aduhh!..emm..enak juga..(nyaplok baso yang di lempar Aelita)


	6. Chapter 6

**New Student ****(part 6)**

**Disclaimer: ****Code Lyoko © Moonscoop season 2. **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship **(masa? Ini semua hanya untuk orang yang merasa (?))

**Warning!: Gaje, Mr. Typo berkeliaran, Abal-abal, Sotoy abis, Aneh, Nggak nyambung, Alur kecepetan, Bikin pusing, dan masih banyak lagi **(bangga)

**Remember!: Berfikirlah sebelum membaca fic ini karena mungkin Anda tidak suka dengan fic ini. **

**My Note: **O iya, Yuki bingung kalo mau ngebales review dari reviewer yang nggak punya akun. Gimana cara balesnya? Ya udah deh di sini aja. Untuk para reviewer yang udah nge-review fic gaje Yuki, Arigatou Gozaimasu dan Yuki juga masih mengharapkan review dari kalian. Mm…disuruh panjangin fic-nya, ya? Aduh, susah manjanginnya soalnya kepingin buru-buru update **XDD**. Gomen, minna!

**Summary: **Ternyata lizzie punya phobia yang hampir dimiliki oleh semua orang diseluruh dunia. Dan phobia yang dimiliki Lizzie sangat wajar.

**:3**

Hari ini Jim mengajak semua murid kelas 8 pergi ke kolam renang. Semua murid sudah siap di dalam bis dan duduk dengan tertib namun berisik (ishh). Ya, itu yang _selalu_ dilakukan _semua_ murid di Kadic Academy. Kebiasaan buruk yang _tidak boleh_ ditiru (?). Mungkin ada sebagian murid yang tidak ikut karena malas ataupun mempunyai kegiatan yang lain, yang mereka pikir lebih penting dari pergi ke kolam renang (?). Contohnya Jeremy. Dia sedang sibuk mencari anti virus untuk Aelita (masih belum ketemu, ya?). Ulrich, dia sedang sibuk dengan latihan beladirinya yang membuat orang lain takut dan agar tidak ada yang berani melawannya kecuali Jim, kepala sekolah, guru-guru berserta staf-stafnya (?). Aelita, dia menemani Jeremy untuk mencari anti virus. Yumi, entah dia sedang apa, mungkin sedang bersih-bersih atau makan ramen bersama keluarganya dan mungkin juga sedang perang dengan Hiroki (?). Sissi, dia sibuk dengan peralatan Make-up, majalah, dan lain-lain yang masih baru. Yuki, sibuk perang dengan kakak, bikin fic, and ngobrol sama someone **UuU**ƪ (nggak penting banget!)**. **

Yuki: Lho, kok Yuki jadi gaje gini, ya? Yuki jadi pusing sendiri (megangin kepala)

Odd: Alaah…Yuki, kau itu emang udah dari dulu gaje dan abal-abal. Makanya pantes kau pusing, atau mungkin Yuki udah tua **:P **

Yuki: Enak aja kamu, Odd! Yuki masih 13 tahun kali (kunciin Odd di kamar mandi)

Odd: Yuki, ampun! Aku Cuma bercanda!

Ulrich: Ckckck…Emang dia teman yang jahat (geleng-geleng)

Yuki: Ulrich, kamu mau juga di kunciin di kamar mandi? Atau mau dimasukkin ke dalam karung terus Yuki buang ke digital sea?

Ulrich: Ehh..nggak ah, makasih, Yuki. Huaaah…. (kabur pake super sprint)

~~~B.T.T.S~~~

"Lizzie, ada apa? Sepertinya kau tidak senang?," Tanya Odd yang duduk di sebelah Lizzie.

"Eh…ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok. O iya, memang kolam renangnya ada dimana?" Tanya Lizzie setelah menjawab pertanyaan Odd.

"Ah…tidak jauh. Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Hemm…kalau kulihat-lihat kau tidak bersemangat. A-atau mungkin kau sakit?"

"Eh…tidak, aku tidak sakit, aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa?

"Tidak jadi. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa kau jangan khawatir,"

"Bagaimana tidak khawatir, aku kan su….Eh…tidak jadi…,"

**:3**

5 menit kemudian…

"Anak-anak, kita sudah sampai. Kumohon kalian keluar dari bis dengan tertib dan tidak bercanda!" perintah Jim.

Setelah Jim berkata seperti itu, semua murid pun turun dari bis dan segera masuk ke dalam. Di dalam, Lizzie hanya duduk terdiam sambil membawa tasnya, sedangkan yang lain mengganti bajunya dengan baju renang.

"Lizzie, kau tidak ganti baju?" Tanya Odd setelah selesai mengganti pakaian renangnya.

"Eh…a-aku…tidak bisa…," jawab Lizzie terbata-bata.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Lizzie bingung mau bicara apa. Apakah ini penting? Entahlah, mungkin baginya itu sangat penting sehingga dia jadi bingung mau bicara apa (?). Apakah harus bicara? Atau tidak usah bicara?

"_Apa aku harus bicara yang sebenarnya pada Odd? Tapi aku takut. Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Lizzie pada dirinya sendiri. _

Odd hanya bengong seperti orang yang sedang kehilangan dompet (?). Di sana hanya terdengar suara "_KECIPAK..KECIPAKK_…" dan "_HAHAHA..HAHA_…", sedangkan Lizzie tidak bicara sepatah katapun begitu juga dengan Odd.

_CTIKKK…_

"Eh? Kok jadi bengong seperti ini, sih?" ucap Odd memecahkan keheningan. Lizzie tersentak dan mengerutkan dahinya."Hemm…," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ikut aku, aku ingin bicara pada Pak Jim dan nanti kau akan tahu sendiri," akhirnya Lizzie mengeluarkan keputusan.

Lizzie berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya menuju Jim berada.

"Ada apa Nona Verhegger? Ada masalah? Atau anak nakal itu menjahilimu?" ucap Jim sambil menunjuk Odd.

"Hei, kenapa aku disalahkan?! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Jim!" seru Odd sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mungkin saja, kau itukan anak yang nakal," ledek Jim. Odd hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Yuki: Awas, Odd! Nanti bibirmu lepas _plus_ nggak bisa dipasang lagi! **:P**

Odd: Woy! Emang bisa gitu, ya? Baru tau aku

Yuki: Ahh, Odd edan, nih, mana bisa bibir lepas dari tempatnya?!

Odd: Tau, ahh

~~~B.T.T.S~~~

"Ti-tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Se-sebenarnya…aku tidak bisa ikut renang," ucap Lizzie.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jim.

"Kau mengizinkan aku bercerita?"

"Tentu saja, aku inikan gurumu, dan aku sedang berusaha untuk menjadi guru yang baik, teladan, dan perhatian pada anak muridnya,"

"Baiklah…Em…waktu itu…aku berumur 5 tahun. Aku diajak ke pantai bersama keluarga sahabatku. Aku dan sahabatku bermain di tepi pantai. Dan saat itulah…sahabatku…"

"Ada apa dengan sahabatmu?" Odd memotong cerita Lizzie.

"Hei, diam kau anak nakal!" komentar Jim. Lagi-lagi Odd memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hhh…sahabatku diseret ombak besar, lalu dia menghilang. Tapi anehnya aku tidak terbawa ombak itu. Aku hanya melihat sahabatku hilang dibawa ombak. Sampai saat ini dia belum ditemukan…dan setelah peristiwa itu terjadi, aku tidak berani dengan air seperti di pantai atau pun di kolam renang seperti ini. Dan aku takut pula kalau terjadi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan air,"

"Huhuhu….kalau begitu aku mengerti. Baiklah kau boleh ke dalam bis atau pun melihat saja dan kau juga boleh pulang," ucap Jim sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dan wajah berderai air mata (?).

"Huhuhuaaaa…ceritamu menyedihkan sekali….." jerit Odd lalu memeluk Lizzie.

"Odd! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat kau pergi ke kolam renang! Hiks..hiks…,"

"Jadi, apa aku boleh pulang?" Tanya Lizzie.

"Ya…terserah kau..hiks..hiks…,"

"Apa aku boleh mengajak Odd?"

"Tapi kenapa kau harus mengajak anak nakal ini?"

Jim yang awalnya tidak setuju kalau Lizzie membawa Odd berubah pikiran karena melihat tatapan manis Lizzie (mungkin pake puppy eyes jutsu **:P**).

"Haah…ya sudah! Cepatlah kau pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran! Odd, segera ganti bajumu! Temani gadis ini!"

Akhirnya Odd mengganti pakaiannya lagi lalu pulang dengan Lizzie. Tentunya dengan berjalan kaki karena memang tidak ada yang mengantarkan mereka.

**:3 **

Di perjalanan pulang…

~~~Lizzie P.O.V~~~

Tadi aku bingung sekali. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bilang pada Odd dan pak Jim karena itu _rahasia_ku dan keluarga. Tapi kalau tidak kuberi tahu pasti mereka tambah penasaran. Apalagi kalau berhadapan langsung dengan pak Jim. Menyeramkan. Tubuhnya yang _gemuk_ dan _kegalakannya_ yang sangat terkenal di Kadic membuatku semakin takut. Emm…pejamkan saja mataku. Mungkin itu bisa melupakan semua ingatan itu.

Huuh…wajahku semakin berkeringat dan tubuhku sedikit bergetar. Aku tidak bisa melupakan semua kejadian itu! Aku takut…aku takut sekali…kejadian itu semakin jelas tergambarkan di kepalaku. Hhh…aku takut….aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi. Semoga tidak terulang lagi. Semoga.

Tuhan…aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku masih ingat kejadian disaat sahabat terbaikku diseret ombak. Aku sungguh melihatnya dengan jelas. Kenapa saat itu bukan aku saja yang diseret ombak? Aku sangat menyesal. Kenapa bukan aku saja?

Air mataku sedikit demi sedikit keluar. Mengalir dengan cepat dan berakhir di tanah yang aku injak. Walaupun hanya beberapa tetes, seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengeluarkannya. Aku tidak mau Odd melihatnya. Aku tidak mau! Aku terlalu cengeng! Tidak mau!

Aku segera menghapus air mataku dengan jari-jariku. Aku tidak membawa tissue. Ahh…tidak usah! Memang hanya benda itu saja yang bisa menghilangkan air mata?! Masih banyak benda lain termasuk jari-jariku.

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa Odd sedang memperhatikanku. Sungguh tidak menyadari itu. Odd menatapku dengan tatapan bingung dan penasaran. Mengerutkan dahinya seperti ketika dia sedang memperhatikan Nyonya Hertz sedang mengajar. Tatapan yang tidak mengeti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti kalau tidak bertanya.

"Lizzie, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku jahat padamu? Atau aku nakal?" Tanya Odd ketika sedang manatapku. Dia segera mengelap air mataku yang masih menetes. **: '( **

~~~Normal P.O.V~~~

"Ehh…ti-tidak. Tadi mataku terkena debu, itu saja," jawab Lizzie_berbohong._

"Aku tidak yakin kalau matamu terkena debu. Karena dari tadi tidak ada angin dan kendaraan yang melewati kita,"

"Ngg…I-iya, memang tidak ada. Ta-tapi mataku perih,"

"O ya? Matamu perih? Ayolah, jangan berbohong padaku. Aku ini kan pa…eh…te-teman maksudku. Ayo, beritahu aku,"

"Ngg…A-aku mengingat kejadian saat itu,"

"Kejadian yang mana?"

"Haah…Odd, kejadian saat di pantai. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mengingat dan membicarakan hal itu. Kumohon,"

"Ba-baiklah. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih dan mengeluarkan air matamu lagi. Air mata itu mahal, kan? Kau pasti tahu itu. Kiwi pun tak tahu **:P**,"

Yuki: Haah…dasar Odd. Itu garing tau!

Odd: Yuki! Itu kan kau yang buat ceritanya! Dasar Yuki gaje! Iwak Peyek dasar!

Yuki: Hehehe…Peaceee**^_^V**

~~~B.T.T.S~~~

Yuki: Haah…gimana? Gimana? Seru nggak?

Odd: Nggak!

Yuki: Odd jahat!

Ulrich: Aihh…kenapa aku nggak dibikin ciuman sama Yumi?!

Yuki: Eh? Atuh nanti dulu, Ulrich! Emangnya gampang apa?! Lagian juga nggak tepat tau, masa ciuman dibagian sini? Nggak sesuai dan nggak _fashionable _(?)

Yumi: Lho, kok nyambung ke _fashionable_, sih?

Yuki: Eh? Emang nggak nyambung, ya?

Odd: Yuki ketularan**-_-;**

Yuki: Tau, ahh… tadi Yuki inget waktu disuruh bikin teks drama, temen Yuki nulis "Fashionable", bermaksud untuk ngeledek temen di drama itu. Oke, gimana minna-san? Do you like it? Silahkan tulis kritik, saran, atau pujian atau pun yang lainnya di kotak review..TARAA..di bawah!

Ulrich: Helehh…Yuki kebanyakan gaya! Nggak _fashionable_ banget…

Yuki: Aihh…ngajak ribut! Ayo kita ribut! (gulung lengan baju)

Ulrich: Ayo! Dimana?

Yuki: Di Lapangan Banteng, Jakarta! Kali aja lagi ada pameran, sekalian Ulrich bisa beli bunga untuk Yumi

Ulrich: Boleh juga tuhh…Yuk!

Yuki: Yuk! 

Ulrich+Yuki: (Pergi ke Lapangan Banteng beli bunga pake super sprint)

Aelita: Ada apa, nih? 

Jeremy: Iya, ada apa?

Odd+Yumi: Tau tuh Yuki sama Ulrich, GILA!

Jeremy: Aelita, kita telat

Aelita: iya, nyesel tadi nggak liat Yuki lagi ribut

Odd: Mereka pergi ke Lapangan Banteng, susul aja kalo mau. Udah deh, minna, silahkan bagi-bagi review-nya. Yang ikhlas, ya!

**:3**


End file.
